


What a lesbian would do for $100

by peachesandplumsmotherfucker



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/F, i don't know what world this takes place in just enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandplumsmotherfucker/pseuds/peachesandplumsmotherfucker
Summary: Ram tells Veronica he’ll give her $100 if she makes out with him





	What a lesbian would do for $100

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comment it means so much to me!

“$100?” Ram nods and Kurts hyping him up. They look proud somehow, although having to pay girls to kiss you just seems altogether sad. Veronica turns to the only person she was with this, albeit, fateful day. Heather Chandler just nods her eyes telling Veronica to go for it. Veronica smirks and turns back to Ram and Kurt who are just standing there excitedly.   
“Alright.” Ram widens his eyes in disbelief she’d do it. He turns back to Kurt and they both share their shock then start smiling and patting each other on the back. Veronica walks towards Ram and just goes for it. She kisses good but her eyes are dead and open, clearly couldn’t be enjoying this less. Kurt just keeps making gross crowd noises behind them. Veronica is just watching the birds in the trees and sucking some douches face off in the street. She slips tongue a few times just to make sure she gets her money. He kisses okay, but she has to do most of the work. Finally she pulls away after roughly a minute.   
“Pay up.” She holds her hand out, palm up, waiting for her bank. He hesitantly gives her the money and she quickly pulls her hand away and walks away from the boys. She swiftly walks up the Heather and grabs her face to bring her down in a passionate kiss. Veronica leans back a bit and pulls Heather down with her. Veronica has her hand in Heathers blond hair, $100 dollar bill slipped between her fingers. They finally pull away, Heathers red lipstick now dulled. Veronica turns back to Ram and Curt who just stand there shocked. She holds up the money and glances at Heather.   
“We’re eating out tonight.”   
“Yeah we are.” Heathers raspy voice makes Veronica weak. They both swing their arms above their heads and high five each other before walking away hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comment it means so much to me!


End file.
